Duncton Tales: Chapter Notes
Here you will find summaries of each chapter, pieced together carefully. Please do update as this will be heavily used as a reference for the Wiki. Part One: A Pilgrim in Winter Chapter 1 Characters -- S: Privet, Fieldfare -- M: Chater Chapter 2 Characters -- S: Privet, Fieldfare -- M: Chater, Thripp, Bracken, Tryfan, Woodruff Chapter 3 Characters -- S: Privet, Pumpkin, Snyde, Avens, Fieldfare, Chater -- M: Stour, Duckett, Husk, Firkin, Sturne Chapter 4 Characters -- S: Privet, Pumpkin, Stour, Snyde, Fieldfare''' ' -- '''M:' Firkin, Avens, Drubbins, Sturne, Shire, Wort, Cobbett Chapter 5 Characters -- S: Stour, Pumpkin, Snyde, Privet -- M: Whillan Chapter 6 Characters -- S: Maple, Privet, Whillan, Snyde, Fieldfare -- M: Fieldfare, Stour, Drubbins, Pumpkin, Cobbett, Chater, Husk. Balagan Chapter 7 Characters -- S: Fieldfare, Pumpkin, Privet, Maple, Drubbins, Whillan, Stour, Avens, Chater -- M: Sturne, Husk, Chamfer, Woodruff Part Two: Darkness Newborn Chapter 8 Characters -- S: '''Stour, Chamfer, Chater, Maple, Fieldfare, Drubbins, Privet -- '''M: Wesley, Spindle, Tryfan, Cuddesdon, Thripp, Fetter Chapter 9 Characters -- S: Stour, Drubbins, Privet, Fieldfare, Maple, Chater -- M: Beechen, Tryfan, Wesley, Thripp, Chervil, Sturne, Rooster, Husk, Whillan Chapter 10 Characters -- S: Privet, Husk -- M: Whillan, Cobbett, Skelton, Berners, Buke, Beatty, Challow, Thripp, Butem, Fieldfare Chapter 11 Characters -- S: Fieldfare, Bantam, Worthing, Avens, Snyde -- M: Privet, Stour, Chater, Maple, Whillan, Drubbins, Husk, Chervil, Thripp, Fetter, Law, Barre, Rooster * Fieldfare journeys into the Marsh End, finding Bantam there, along with Worthing, Chervil, Fetter, Law and Barre. They speak their rites and worships to the Stone, and Worthing introduced to the Newborns Fetter, Law and Barre. Soon discipline is taking to the sinning moles, Fieldfare one of them, and Bantam orders the others to take her into 'the massing', where others lay dying of hunger and thirst. * In the massing, she sees Snyde. In delirium and bordering on sub-conscious, Fieldfare sees Snyde taking Bantam's rear, and mating her. Chapter 12 Characters -- S: Chater, Drubbins, Stour, Whillan, Maple, Fiddler -- M: Fieldfare, Pumpkin, Privet, Husk, Rooster, Chervil * Chater tells everyone that Fieldfare is missing. * Chater, Maple and Whillan go to Rollright to investigate. There, they find moles running and then, the trio encounter Newborn moles and a massing, like the one held in the Marsh End. Interrupting it, Maple shouldered through the Newborns easily, who dared not touch him. Chapter 13 Characters -- S: '''Stour, Husk, Privet, Fieldfare, Bantam, Chater, Maple -- '''M: Cobbett, Pumpkin, Pansy, Balagan, Snyde Chapter 14 Characters -- S: Stour, Snyde, Sturne, Pumpkin, Whillan, Maple, Fieldfare, Chater, Fiddler, -- M: Chervil, Privet, Husk, Drubbins, Thripp, Wesley. Rooster Chapter 15 Characters -- S: Stour, Fieldfare, Whillan, Chater, Maple, Drubbins, Pumpkin, Husk, Privet -- M: Rooster, Balagan, Scirpus, Rune, Dunbar, Beechen Part Three: Rooster Chapter 16 Characters -- S: Wort, Black Ashop, Privet, Stour, Whillan -- M: Woodruff, Shire Chapter 17 Characters -- S: Wort, Sans, Shire, Tarn, Sward, Privet, Whillan, Stour, Fey -- M: Black Ashop, Rooster, Hilbert, Lime Chapter 18 Characters -- S: Shire, Tarn, Privet, Sward, Lime, Fieldfare, Hamble -- M: '''Sans, Fey, Black Ashop Chapter 19 Characters -- '''S: Hamble, Privet, Sward, Tarn -- M: '''Tarn, Ratcher, Shire, Rooster, Lime, Wort, Sans Chapter 20 Characters -- '''S: Privet, Lime, Shire, Sward, Hamble, Whillan, Fieldfare, Chater, Drubbins -- M: Tarn, Wort, Ratcher, Rooster, Samphire Chapter 21 Characters -- S: '''Sward, Turrell, Privet, Hamble, Samphire, Ratcher, Myrtle -- '''M: Privet, Hamble, Sward, Rooster, Shire, Tarn, Black Ashop * Places: Crowden, the Moors, Chieveley Dale, Crowden Vale, Beechenhill, Duncton Wood, Pikenaze Moor, Withens Moor, Twizle Head Moss, Ramsden Clough, Withens Edge, Charnel Clough, the Reap, the Charnel, the Reapside, the Span, the Creeds Chapter 22 Characters -- S: Hamble, Privet, Sward, Turrell, Glee -- M: Rooster, Samphire, Ratcher, Humlock, Sedum * Places: Withens Moor, Twizle Head, Chieveley Dale, the Moors, Crowden, Charnel, the Tops, the Span, the Reapside Chapter 23 Characters -- S: Privet, Sward, Hamble, Sedum, Drumlin, Samphire, Glee -- M: Ratcher, Rooster, Turrell, Humlock, Hilbert * Places: The Tops, the Charnel, Chieveley Dale, Crowden, Hilbert's Top, the Reapside, the Reap, the three Creeds, the Span Chapter 24 Characters -- S: Sward, Privet, Hamble, Drumlin, Samphire, Sedum, Glee, Rooster, -- M: Hilbert, Humlock, Ratcher, Scirpus * Places: Chieveley, Crowden, the Dale, Hilbert's Top, the Charnel Chapter 25 Characters -- S: Privet, Rooster -- M: Hamble, Sward, Wort, Samphire, Drumlin, Sedum * Places: The Moors, Hilbert's Top, Chieveley Dale, Whern, Crowden Chapter 26 Characters -- S: Rooster, Samphire, Glee, Gaunt, Drumlin, None, Hume, Prime -- M: Sedum, Humlock, Ratcher, Privet, Hume, Terce, Sext, Compline Chapter 27 Characters -- S: '''Privet, Whillan, Fieldfare, Stour, Drubbins, Rooster -- '''M: Chater, Hamble, Wort, Sward, Glee, Humlock * Places: Hilbert's Top, Duncton Wood, the Moors, the Charnel, Crowden Chapter 28 Characters -- S: Gaunt, Rooster, Glee, Hume, Prime, Samphire -- M: '''Drumlin, Ratcher, Humlock, None, Compline, Hilbert, Terce Chapter 29 Characters -- '''S: Glee, Rooster, Gaunt, Samphire, Compline, Hume -- M: Rooster, Prime, Gaunt, Glee, None, Humlock, Compline, Terce, Sext, Compline, Hume, Drumlin, Ratcher, Sedum, Hilbert Chapter 30 Characters -- S: -- M: Chapter 31 Characters -- S: Ratcher, Grear, Samphire, Rooster, Hume, Privet, Fieldfare, Maple, Chater, Stour -- M: Gaunt, Glee, Humlock, Prime, Terce, None, Sext, Compline, Hamble, Sward, Wort, Whillan, Pumpkin, Husk, Drubbins Part Four: The Sound of Silence Chapter 32 Characters -- S: Whillan, Chater, Privet, Husk, Stour, Maple -- M: '''Pumpkin, Fieldfare, Drubbins, Bracken, Rebecca Chapter 33 Characters -- '''S: Fieldfare, Pumpkin, Bantam, Chater, Privet, Whillan -- M: Maple, Husk Chapter 34 Characters -- S: Sturne, Privet, Stour, Chater, Whillan, Maple, Fieldfare, Chervil -- M: Pumpkin, Snyde, Drubbins, Maple, Boswell, Rooster, Mistle, Thripp, Tryfan Category:Chapter Notes Category:Reference